


And you wouldn’t have me any other way

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock finally have their Big Day and Sherlock cannot be any more excited for it. Happy Johnlock fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you wouldn’t have me any other way

Sherlock was tapping his foot impatiently. He kept looking at John, then at his shoes. They were new, bought especially for the day; large, black and polished to such a degree that you could almost see your reflection in them. John had a matching pair, only a couple of sizes smaller. Every other aspect of their outfits matched as well, from their socks to their ties, their waistcoats and cufflinks. He had worked out every tiny detail of the day, staying up late into night, cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by papers and files and laptops. It had become near impossible to find anything in the flat for months. Sherlock wanted everything to be perfect; better than perfect in fact. John had told him that he needn’t go to so much trouble, that they would just have something small with a few friends, but he’d insisted.

The talking was over. The moment Sherlock had been so desperately waiting for. He leaned over, touching John tenderly and bending his head so that their lips could touch. The first kiss of their marriage. John felt a single tear drop on his cheek, fallen from Sherlock’s face. It wasn’t sadness. Sherlock was shedding tears of pure happiness.

Sherlock was ecstatic for the rest of the day. Nobody had really expected it, not even John. Sherlock didn’t get excited about anything, other than his cases. He wouldn’t stop trying to hold John’s hand, pulling him around like a dog on a lead. Sherlock was happiest when he was introducing John to his extended family. Every sentence would begin with ‘this is my husband, John Watson-Holmes.’ He repeated the word husband over and over, and with such reverence.

Greg Lestrade gave a joint best man speech and Sherlock thanked him, even managing to get his name right. All the time he held John’s hand under that table.

Sherlock had written a piece for their first dance. He couldn’t play it himself, however much he wanted to, so they hired a professional violinist. Sherlock had worked out all the steps and they had practised it numerous times. They moved perfectly in time with one another, balanced and never faltering. Sherlock kissed John at the end, probably longer than he should have. He didn’t want to stop. The guests smiled and laughed. John and Sherlock definitely heard somebody say ‘aw’ and Mrs Hudson was in tears.

Soon everybody was dancing. Sherlock felt a little put out because he wanted the dance floor to belong to just him and John. ‘It’s our wedding!’ he protested. John laughed, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. For a while they sat and watched their guests. Molly and Lestrade were dancing together, his hand around her waist, leaning their heads in close.  
   ‘She’s over you then,’ John had commented, grinning at Sherlock. ‘Good for them. They deserve to be happy.’   
   ‘If only she’d worked it out sooner. It’s better this way. I’m happy, you’re happy, she’s happy. Everyone’s much happier.’   
   ‘Especially me. Come here,’ said John, pulling Sherlock in for a kiss. Sherlock held both his hands on John’s neck, feeling the tiny hairs on the back of his neck, pulling slightly at the stiff white collar of the shirt that he couldn’t wait to take off that evening.   
   ‘I love you,’ John whispered.   
   ‘My dear John,’ Sherlock said, ‘I can’t say I love you back, because I don’t. I don’t love you.' John looked puzzled, however Sherlock continued. 'That isn’t enough for me. You are the sun to my moon, my heaven and my stars, you are my beating heart and you flow through my veins, you’re a drug and I’m addicted to you, I see you every day and that’s not enough, I want to breathe you in and feel you next to me every hour of every day. This how much I adore you.’   
   ‘You’re crazy.’   
   ‘And you wouldn’t have me any other way.’


End file.
